


Driving Home for Christmas

by DetectveSwyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectveSwyer/pseuds/DetectveSwyer
Summary: Lena has spent years alone at Christmas, not fully enjoying the festive holiday. Maybe this year can be different.





	Driving Home for Christmas

The streets of National City where quiet. Most, if not all residents, finding their way home for Christmas Eve. The sun had set long ago, longer than Lena would care to admit. 

If she was to be asked she would have sworn she had the intention of leaving her office early, leaving as the rest of the staff did at 5pm in time to watch a Christmas movie with their families and enjoy the festivities that came with such a holiday. However, Lena somehow got court up in the details of a merger that was due to take place in the New Year. Before she had knew it, the air was growing colder and the night was upon her. Christmas was only 4 hours away. 

Opting for her own car instead of her driver, Lena took her time driving through the streets of National City. The raven-haired girl often found herself not noticing the little things about the city she now called home, Kara had often talked to her about “that coffee place on 5th” or “the shoe store down the round” but Lena found herself confused, never making time for herself to visit these places. 

Christmas decorations where up in most stores. Fairy lights hung in the windows while tiny reindeers and Santa figures anatomically moved to the beat of the festive tunes that they played. Any people that where not home, found refuge from the cold in the little coffee shops that where scattered everywhere from the centre of the city to the outskirts. 

Truth be told, Lena had never really been one for Christmas and the family obligation that surrounded it. Growing up as a Luthor meant that she often sat up on a Christmas morning watching Lex open present after present that Lillian had put time and effort into retrieving for her precious son while Lena found herself with pens she would use to take back to boarding school with her. So when it came to being an adult at Christmas, Lena had never really given it much attention personally. 

She thought it would be the same when she moved to National City, but her phone buzzed in the seat next to her to remind her that a lot had changed from the lonely years she had once suffered through.

Miss Luthor, you’re late ;). It read.

With that, Lena found herself getting out of her car and climbing the endless amount of stairs that seemed to be in National City apartment blocks. 

Taking a deep breathe to compose herself, Lena knocked and the smile that greeted her was too pure to be human. Kara.

“How many times have I told you Kara? Call me Lena” The Luthor smirked at her host, inviting herself into the apartment full of her new family. 

The family who waited for her before starting a night full of Christmas movies. The family that welcome her with happy choruses of her name and hugs partnered with a glass of wine. A family that would show Lena the real meaning of Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :)


End file.
